Bitter Sweet
by BloodyBlackTears
Summary: The only way to save the world is to team up with a lesser evil. Your typical romantic bond story, with some intense action, powerful secrets, and other excited twists and turns. Takes place after the 5th book. 6th and 7th book never happened. HP/DM SLAH
1. Worst Thing Ever

The summer had been terrible for Harry

The summer had been terrible for Harry. He bloody well hated himself for Sirius' death, and wished to die himself. Dumbledore had ever so humbly pointed out that if Harry were to take his own life, he would be dooming the entire world. At that moment, Harry had laughed uncontrollably in a sarcastic manner. He was so tired of being everyone's savior!

Still, after calming down, Harry knew that his headmaster was right. He was just hurt and confused about everything that was happening in his life. All his life, he had been prone to loosing the people he loved, and it was always his fault. Yes, Harry even blamed himself for his parents' deaths, though he had no real evidence to support the way he drowned himself in sorrow whenever his friends tried to reason with him.

There was only one way that Harry knew to blow off steam; that was flying. Unfortunately, he spent the entire summer cooped up in the House of Black, surrounded by memories of Sirius at every corner. There was no way he could go out for a fly in the slums of the city he was stuck in. And, the Order was always watching over him as if he was the King, and they were guarding his castle.

A mere week into the summer, Harry had grown completely frustrated with the constant attention and little freedom. After talking to Remus about his need to blow off steam, the man made a trip into the city and brought back a few gifts for Harry. His gifts were a treadmill (ran by magic, for course) and a set of lifting weights of various sorts.

"Back when I attended Hogwarts, whenever your father was angry, he too went for a fly. However, there were days when he felt the need to go for a run. He once told me that working out made him feel powerful, in control, and free. I figured, since you can't go out for a run, I'd bring the run to you." Remus explained when Harry questioned him about the gift. The older man had given the teen a soft, sad smile.

"And the weights?" Harry had questioned.

Remus chuckled. "I've never been one to resist a good sale!"

Harry remembered the day fondly; it had been the first time he had smiled in a long time. Now, on the morning of Harry's sixteenth birthday, the young Potter boy looked more like his father than ever. His love of seeking had left him already in shape, and this summer of intense workouts every morning had only furthered this.

Harry Potter was one beautiful creature. Anyone who didn't agree had very odd tastes. His newly formed muscles (toned arms, legs, chest, and abs) perfectly complimented his strong back, broad shoulders, tight bottom, fair height, and angled jaw. His hair, which was just as messy as ever, now gave him a masculine, rough look with this body. His green eyes were dark and hard beneath his black-framed glasses. They shone with power and pain, but thanks for his bi-weekly lessons Snape; Harry was getting better at hiding his emotions.

He had just finished his work out for the morning and showered when Bill Weasley knocked on his door. When Harry told him to come in, Bill did so and smiled. The Weasley men were awfully good at hiding their concern for Harry, but he could always see right through them. Bill was just as worried as anyone about Harry's depression. Even through his smile and his happy words, Harry saw that the redhead's concern seemed deeper than ever (a fact that Harry tried to ignored, not wanting to be upset on a day that was supposed to be happy).

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Harry forced a smile in return and nodded. "When you're finished getting ready, Dumbledore would like to have a word with you in the office." Harry nodded again and Bill left the room.

Harry rolled up the sleeves on his black button down to his elbows. The top few buttons were undone, he hated to feel constrained (and he did enjoy the way it allowed him to show off the hard work he'd been doing over the summer). A pair of dark blue, boot cut jeans hugged his hips snuggly and loosened a bit around his legs. He was barefoot - the way he preferred to be in the summer. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed; His hair never wanted to cooperate. He had given up long ago on trying to tame it, but he had hoped that one day it would at least decide to hide his scar. He hated that blasted thing. As if he needed a constant reminder of all of the bad things that had happened to him and the ones he loves. And a constant dark cloud of his head, taunting him, mocking him, giving him nightmares and headaches. Bloody scar.

Deciding he looked all right enough, Harry made his way from Sirius' old room and descended quite a few flights of stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he quietly passed the curtained portrait of his beloved Godfather's blasphemous mother, and glared with hatred for the woman. He smiled at the feeling of the old, cold wooden floor of the living room on his toes. It was really the simple things in life that Harry appreciated the most. Anything that made him feel alive was beyond welcomed.

What Harry wouldn't give to feel the wind at his cheek again.

He reached the office and knocked softly on the door. When Dumbledore welcomed him in, Harry opened the door and made his way to the large leather chair that sat in front of Sirius' desk. Sirius' desk, because to call it anything else would mean forgetting Sirius had ever lived here, had ever been a part of his life. At least, that's what Harry reasoned in his mind.

Dumbledore sat at that desk, writing what seemed to be a rather long letter.

"You needed to see me?" Harry pushed, not wanting to beat around the bush. Sitting in this dank room full of Black family emblems and memories of letters Sirius had written him was not really on Harry's to–do list for his birthday.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore put down his quill and folded his hands on top of the letter. He looked at Harry over his spectacles and smiled, that calming twinkle ever in his eyes. "I must admit Harry, that I have been keeping something from you for the past few months." He paused, and waited for Harry to react.

The teen's expression was one of annoyance, but he said nothing.

"Harry, there was another prophecy made about you shortly before…" He sighed, "Shortly before Sirius' death." Pain flashed through Harry's eyes, but the bearded man continued on. "I was waiting for the opportune time to tell you…I only knew for about a week before… everything went wrong." He said subtly. "It came to seem that there would never been an opportune time to tell you, and now Harry, I must tell you."

Harry seemed very confused, but he stayed silent.

"Now Harry, I'm sure this is all going to seem very confusing, so bare with me…" Dumbledore flashed him a smile, which Harry did not return it. "We here at the Order of the Phoenix have come to realize a pattern in Voldemort's attacks. Every year he waits until nearly the end of the school year to reenter our lives. Then, he is defeated, and he takes a year off to rebuild himself and come up with a new plan. This time, Harry, we have a plan…and it will take just as long to construct. However, if this works, it could mean the end of the war, in our favor." The ancient wizard explained surely.

"Well, go on already." Harry said impatiently, but finally willing to listen. He wanted Voldemort dead. He wanted him to pay for everything he ever did to Harry and his loved ones. He wanted this all to be over. For once, Dumbledore was filling him in on something in advance, and he was excited to hear what it was.

"This prophecy that was made was one of the rare few that Trelawney did not fake. Those other few, Harry, were also about you, as you very well know. This prophecy, Harry, was also about someone else…someone, who isn't Voldemort."

Please get to the point! Harry thought to himself, aggravated.

"Young Mister Malfoy was also in this prophecy." Dumbledore finished.

"Alright!" Harry said, his face lit up with an excitement, rekindling a fire that had been put out months before. "So I get to stomp out Malfoy on the way? Oh, Ron will get a kick out of this!"

"No Harry..." Dumbledore took a sharp breath, ready to blurt it out. "You can not defeat Voldemort without Draco."

"What?" Harry sat back in his seat, angry and confused. "Voldemort can't even defeat me alone! Why on Earth would I need that git on my side?"

Dumbledore's eyes were soft, and he smiled gently. "Because Harry, you will not survive the battle, even if you defeat him first, unless you have Draco's help."

"What's so great about Malfoy? What does he have that I don't?" Harry demanded.

"He has experience in the dark arts, in masking his emotions. He has a father in Voldemort's inner circle-"

"Too right he is, why on Earth would he help me defeat-" Harry cut off his own words, realizing he had been disrespectful to interrupt the headmaster.

"Have you noticed that other than yourself, he is one of the most talented students in Hogwarts?" Dumbledore went on, forgiving Harry as if they had not missed a beat.

"No, actually, I don't see that." Harry said harshly.

The old man behind the desk sighed. "I knew this wouldn't be easy. Nonetheless, it must happen. There's more Harry."

Great. The teen restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"I have met time and again with the Order, the Minister, and the Alliance-"

"Alliance?" Harry cut in. This was a name that was new to him.

"Ah yes, it is sort of like the United Nations that Muggles have. There are certain laws, like the forbidden use of unforgivables, which are worldwide. The Alliance makes those rules, among other things that concern the world as a whole." Then he continued, "We have come to the conclusion that the prophecy calls for a bond."

Harry had learned many things since coming into the wizarding world, especially from Hermione, but he had never heard of a bond. Dumbledore saw the curiosity in his eyes and explained.

"A bond is an emotional, mental, physical, and magical connection that is brought on by a series of spells and potions in a ritualistic form. It was, however, outlawed centuries ago due to technicalities."

"Technicalities?" Harry questioned.

"This bond is something very powerful, something that no one should mess around with. Many things can go wrong. If one partner of the bond is a substantially weak witch or wizard, and the other partner has acknowledgeable power… there may be side effects for the weaker…like death."

"Death?!" Harry's eyes grew wide. "What is the point then?"

"The point is that neither you nor Draco are weak, Harry." Dumbledore chuckled. "And because you are both very loyal, strong headed young lads, I know that you will not break any of the rules of the bond. Breaking the rules could lead to pain, physical side effects, and emotional distraught."

"Again, why would I want to do this?" Harry said, annoyed.

"Because if you are loyal to the bond, you will get Draco's power on top of your own, he will teach you everything he knows, and it will be very hard for anyone to destroy either of you. You will see in due time."

"Okay, and what exactly do I have to do to be bonded to that bloke? And what makes you think that Malfoy would even want to be a part of this!"

Dumbledore smiled broadly, and chuckled a bit. "Harry, Draco Malfoy comes from a long line of businessmen. He knows that if he helps us out, he will help over throw Voldemort, leading to his fathers permanent arrest, or possibly death. With that, he will gain all of his father's money, land, and companies. Also, he knows that he too will get all of your power. Malfoys crave power, Harry. This is a very good deal for him to make."

This doesn't sound like a very good idea, sir!" Harry protested. "Who's to say that once he gets my power, Malfoy won't just turn around and raise his own dark army!?"

"You do not know Draco that well, but you will in time. He is not the same immature lad you knew back in first year, Harry. Over the years his evil qualities have come simply from his personality, and his grudge against you. His father denounced him at the end of fourth year, when he wasn't happy with Voldemort and his army for killing Cedric." Harry frowned at the memory, but Dumbledore pressed on. "Young Mister Malfoy did not let this fact be known, because it would be a sign of weakness for him. He is all about honor and power, Harry. However, he is very loyal to his word. And trust me, if he were to betray you in such a way, he would pay greatly for it, and he knows that."

"So you've already told him about all of this?"

"Yes, well, he's been sixteen since April, so we knew that he would be old enough for this. And, because he knows so much about this world, we knew that he would know all about bonds, and he would understand why we were asking him to do this. When he agreed, we knew for sure it was the right thing to do. Then, we went to the Alliance and made our case, they approved, and here we are." He grinned broadly.

"What is so important about being sixteen?" He really wanted to know why it was that he had not been involved yet, but decided on a more polite question.

"Well, because that's the age that marriage is legal in our world, silly! Under extreme circumstances, at least." Dumbledore said in a tone more fit for teasing a friend than damning a student to a lifetime of hell.

"Marriage?!" Harry jumped out of his seat, his face red with anger, not caring anymore about being collected and respectful. "To Malfoy!? I'D RATHER JUST DIE!" He screamed.

"I thought you would feel that way." Dumbledore's smile only broadened. "And that is why I had you sign the papers weeks ago." He pulled a packet of parchment out of the desk and showed it to Harry."

"You told me this was a statement for the court about what happened the night Sirius died!" Harry said, shocked and feeling betrayed.

"Yes, well I knew you would never sign it if you knew what it was for!" Dumbledore chuckled. "But I think you've learned a valuable lesson here, Harry. Always read over things before you sign them."

"I trusted you! You…you conned me!" Harry said, exasperated. "You knew very well I would be too upset to read something about Sirius'…you took advantage of me in my darkest time and…" He looked down at his signature and saw another next to his, that of Draco Malfoy. How could Dumbledore do this to him?

"Yes, I suppose I did." Dumbledore said after a moment of thought. Then he smiled and clapped his hands together. "I did what I had to do Harry! Well, this document is officially affective as of today! Congratulations, Harry my boy!" Dumbledore rose walked around the other side of the table. He gave Harry a pat on the back. "You can keep that, we have more copies! When you arrive at Hogwarts, we'll go through with the rest of the bond." He started towards the door. "I'm sure Ron and the rest of his family will be here any moment now. I do believe they picked up Ms. Granger as well. You'd better go greet them!" Dumbledore called over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Harry stood in shock, staring at the two signatures. He was married? To Draco Malfoy!? He felt his blood rising and slumped down into the leather chair. Maybe Percy was right… Dumbledore really was off his rocker.


	2. His Gift

Harry took a few moments to cool down before heading into the living room

Harry took a few moments to cool down before heading into the living room. Just as he stepped in the room, the entire Weasley clan, minus Bill who was already there Charlie who was off with the dragons, bumbled into the house. (And of course excluding Percy, who thought himself too high and mighty to associate with his oh-so disgracefully family.) Harry couldn't help but smile at the sea of red flowing into the dreary house. Behind them Hermione and Remus also arrived.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, pushing through the crowd that was his family. "Oh man am I glad to see you, mate! How are you doing?"

Ron had a look of concern in his eye. At first Harry wondered if his best friend knew about his marriage as well, but then he amused himself with the fact that Ron probably would have tried to kidnap him and hide him away somewhere if he knew. It dawned on Harry that Ron was simply concerned with his mourning process.

"I'm alright." Harry lied, his voice soft.

"I wanted to come sooner, but Mum wouldn't let me!" Ron complained.

Harry smiled; the Weasley family sure did work in strange ways. Just then Hermione and Ginny made their way over to Harry, and both of them stopped and stared. Ginny's face grew red and she stayed quiet.

"Um…Wow, Harry, you sure look different." Hermione breathed out.

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I've kind of been working out."

Before the awkward conversation could continue any further, Bill stepped into the room and announced that breakfast was ready.

Harry wasn't very used to a large breakfast anymore. Every morning these days he would grab something small before working out. Now, with his loved ones surrounding him, and piles of food spread across the kitchen table, Harry felt like he was back at Hogwarts.

At first thought, that made him feel warm inside. Then, Dumbledore's words rang in his mind and he began to dread going back to his beloved school, knowing full well that he would have to deal with Malfoy when he arrived there.

He had no idea what the bond would be like, or if he'd be able to hide it from everyone. He was sure it would somehow get leaked into the papers. That thought had made him groan. Just want he needed, more juicy details from his life put out there for the whole world to see.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, concern practically oozing from her.

"Yeah," Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let us toast to Harry!" Remus announced before Hermione could question him any further.

Everyone raised their glasses of pumpkin juice and yelled out "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Contrary to popular belief, Harry never really liked much attention, but having everyone there, wishing him a happy birthday, made a rather large smile spread across his face. Not even death and forced marriage could bring him down when his friends were around. Oh and how he loved them all for that.

He knew that he was having wild mood swings lately, and he hoped that it was only normal in his situation.

Breakfast went well. There was much laughter, great food, and a lot of catching up.

Harry learned that Ron had spent the summer thus far working with his father on fixing up old muggle items. "I really pity you two for having to grow up in that environment." Ron had said, making Harry laugh. Hermione did not find it so funny and went into a speech all about how important muggles are in the world. Ron had merely rolled his eyes at that.

Hermione and her parents had gone on a vacation to France a few weeks earlier, and stayed all over the country visiting many historical and cultural sites. "You _would_ enjoy that." Ron had said when she was finished, yet again rolling his eyes.

When breakfast was over all the teens spent the day playing games, telling joke, and chatting wildly. After dinner (which was also up to Hogwarts standards), everyone indulged in cake that Molly had made for Harry, and Harry was given his presents.

He received boxes of tricks from Fred and George, which their mother wasn't too happy about. Ron and Ginny had put their minds together and came up with the idea of giving Harry some of their collectable cards that come with chocolate frogs. "Your collection needs some help, we've got tons!" Ron had explained. Hermione had brought Harry back a book on French muggle history, which he thanked her kindly for while Ron laughed at him. "Oh shush, Ronald, it wouldn't hurt either of you to do a little reading!" Hermione snapped at him.

Presently, Harry sat at the kitchen table sipping some tea. His friends were upstairs getting ready for a night of catching up some more. He had told them to go ahead, needing to collect his thoughts for a few minutes. While his friends made it easier not to jump out the fourth story window to his death, there had still been a nagging reminder, in the back of his mind, of his bloody marriage to (of all people!) Draco Malfoy the whole damn day.

Molly and Bill were cleaning up while Dumbledore and

Arthur were having a conversation about the ministry as if the older man had not delivered devastating news to Harry that morning. Remus was sitting across from Harry, also sipping tea.

"I have something for you." He said, and reached into his robes. "I didn't want to give it to you earlier, because I know you haven't had time to tell your friends yet." Harry looked at his mentor oddly and took the small package and envelope he was handed.

He opened the envelope carefully and took out the parchment that was inside. He unfolded it and read the following:

Potter,

I don't like this anymore than you do, but this is going to benefit the both of us.

Please accept this gift as, if nothing more, a peace offering.

Happy Birthday and well, Happy Wedding Day.

D. P. Malfoy

Harry didn't know what to think of the letter. He set it aside and opened the small, wrapped package. He was shocked to find a black velvet ring box underneath the silver paper. He looked wide-eyed at it for a few moments before finally opening the box. Inside, there was a simple white-gold band. He pulled it out gently and examined it. On the inside of the band there was an engraving.

_In Omnia Paratus._

"In all things prepared?" Harry asked himself out loud. That didn't seem very fitting for a wedding ring.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Remus spoke. "That is why you two are married after all." The man chuckled.

Harry ignored him, not finding it funny. He tried the ring on, and it magically tightened around his finger, fitting perfectly. When he tired to pull it back off, it wouldn't budge.

Dumbledore watched from the other side of the table, amused. "Ah, yes, it seems that Young Mister Malfoy wants everyone to know that you are taken."

Molly walked over to the table. "Mine doesn't come off either, Harry. Arthur didn't believe me when I said I would be truthful to him!" She glared at her husband.

"I was merely protecting what is mine!" The balding Arthur Weasley replied, smiling.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse he has a wedding ring from Draco bloody Malfoy stuck on his finger for all of eternity.

After a minute, he grabbed the box and letter and excited the room, leaving the trash behind. He was so angry with all of the adults in his life. They really didn't seem to find anything wrong with ruining his life. And, on top of that, they actually found it AMUSING, it would seem.

Once in the living room, he sat for a while, looking at his ring. It seemed strange to have it there, resting on his left ring finger. Why did Malfoy get the ring for him? Why did he seem so calm about this? Was there something else that he didn't know? That seemed to be happening more and more these days.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering how all of this had happened to him. He knew that he would have to tell his friends now. Surely Hermione would be the first to notice his ring. Not that he wasn't going to tell them before…he just didn't want to do it quite yet. Not on his birthday of all days. He wanted to forget about this whole mess, but that seemed very unlikely.

Slowly he rose from the sofa and made his way up the stairs, careful not to disturb the portrait. He reached his room at the top of the stairs and found Hermione, Ron, and Ginny already waiting for him in their pajamas. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the floor playing a game of chess, while Hermione sat in the armchair beside the bed, watching the game.

"Harry, you look dreadfully tired!" Hermione explained when she noticed him come into the room. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"No, I'm just frustrated…I have a lot on my mind." Harry told her and sat down on his bed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked. Ron and Ginny put the chess game on hold and looked up and their friend.

"Actually, I would. I have to." Harry sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	3. First Steps

"What

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the floor when he heard Draco Malfoy's name. Harry had explained everything that Dumbledore had told him, without including the name of his new husband until the very end. Husband, eh? That sounded awfully strange to Harry. His ginger best mate was redder in the face than ever; his hands were fists at his side.

"I know Ron, I can't believe it either." Harry sighed, his head low.

"No, this can't happen! Harry, I won't let Dumbledore do this to you! I know that it's important that you defeat Voldemort, and obviously I want you to survive…but Malfoy?!" Ron began to pace. "There has got to be another way, Harry."

"Well, even if there was, it's too late now." Harry said, holding up his hand, showing the three his ring. "We're already married, I told you that. And this bloody ring won't come off, ever."

Ron stopped pacing and looked at Harry's hand. Ginny giggled and spoke up, "Mum has one of them! Oh, she was so angry with Dad when they got married! He didn't tell her about it!"

"Yeah, well I didn't know either." Harry frowned.

"They outlawed them over twenty years ago, though!" Ginny gasped, suddenly sober from her giggling. "Though I suppose Malfoy _would_ have the type of connections to get his hands on one." She added on, in deep thought.

"Yeah, well, bonds are illegal too, but that hasn't stopped everyone for screwing up my life." Harry said bitterly with a sigh.

"Hermione, why are you so quiet over there! You hate Malfoy! He's a real jerk to you! You're smart, you must know a way out of this!" Ron spoke up.

Hermione, too, was looking at Harry's ring. She looked up when Ron was finished pleading with her and let out a deep sigh. "Sadly, I think Dumbledore is right."

"What?!" Ron fumed. Harry and Ginny stayed silent. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Look, I don't agree with the way he went about it… but this has to happen. It's prophecy, Ron. Harry needs _Malfoy's_ power, and that can only happen through a bond. I'm not ready to let Harry die, are you?" She paused and Ron relaxed a bit, sitting down and giving in to the truth. "Plus," Hermione continued, "that ring isn't coming off. The only way is if both partners agree, and no amount of magic can change that. And I highly doubt that Draco Malfoy would be willing to put aside power and wealth for Harry's happiness."

The four friends sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. Harry knew Hermione was right, and while he didn't want to accept it, he was getting used to the fact that he had basically no say in what he did in his life. Ron looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him, and Ginny seemed to be thinking deeper than all of them.

"Harry… what exactly does this bond involve?" Ginny questioned after a few minutes.

Harry considered that for a moment, and then shook his head. "Well, I really don't know." He turned towards Hermione, knowing she would know the answer.

"Well first off, there will probably be some sort of ceremony… and there will be older witches and wizards who will say a whole bunch of spells over the two of you. There will be a potion (that is supposed to actually taste good for once) that you'll both have to drink… then they'll prick your ring fingers and you'll have to press them together, that's the blood bond part… and then, well… you know…" She waited, and when it was clear by their expressions that her three friends in fact didn't know, she said, "You'll have to consummate the bond…and marriage." She finished, hoping they'd get the hit. Harry's eyes widen and he choked on his own spit.

Ginny blushed. "That's kind of what I was getting at…" She said softly. "Harry, are you…well, you know…"

"Is he what? What is consummate? What's going on?!" Ron asked frantically, looking back and forth between his sister and his two friends.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Ron! Really, don't you know anything!?" Hermione said with a huff. "Sex, Ron, they have to have sex!" She screamed out.

Ron's face paled. After a moment he repeated his sister's question, "Yeah, Harry…well, are you…you know?"

"Gay?" Harry asked. "No! Well… I mean, I guess I never really thought about it before! The only girl I ever really liked was Cho, and that didn't turn out too well… but I've never fancied a guy before!" Harry said, paling as well.

"You won't have to." Hermione spoke up, matter-of-factly. "At least for that one night, the bond will make you attracted to each other. It needs it to be strong."

Ron looked like he was about to throw up. "Harry, you're not going to do that, are you?" He asked.

"I guess I have to…" Harry frowned. He hadn't even let that cross his mind before. He figured they'd just have the spells like Dumbledore said, and it'd be over. He figured he'd have to spend a lot more time with Malfoy than he was willing to…but this? "Is there anything else I should know, Hermione?"

"Well, this bond is going to have a lot of physical and emotional effects on you, but it's different for everyone. We're just going to have to wait and see." Hermione explained.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Harry said. "It's my birthday still, and I want to enjoy it." He forced a smile. He didn't know if it was the blasted ring, or Hermione's reassurance, but he was actually feeling very calm about it all.

The friends agreed, although Ron wasn't the same all night. He was quiet and reserved, making Harry very nervous.

Later that night, after his friends had fallen asleep, Harry tiptoed out of his room and made his way into the office. He sat behind the desk and began writing with quill and ink on a new piece of parchment. Unbeknownst to him, Ginny heard him stirring and followed behind him a minute later.

"What are you doing up and about?" She questioned him with a yawn when she found him in the office.

"I might ask you the same thing." Harry said indifferently. He stopped writing when he heard her come in, and was looking up at her.

"Won't Professor Dumbledore be upset with you for being in here?" Ginny questioned nervously.

Harry glared at her and then began writing again. "This is _my_ house, Ginny. I'll use _my_ bloody own desk if I damn well please!"

She said nothing out of fear of upsetting Harry. Instead, Ginny moved and sat in front of the desk in the leather chair. After a few minutes Harry looked up at Ginny over his glasses. "Do you need something?"

Ginny frowned. "You know what Harry Potter, I've never known you to be such a rude person!" She said angrily.

Harry sighed and put down his quill. He slowly looked up at her. "I'm sorry…I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"I know Harry. I know it must have been really hard loosing Sirius…but Harry; we have all lost people in this war. We're all dealing with a lot. Of course you've got a lot more to deal with than the rest of us… a _lot_ more, I know that… but I've always looked up to you because you've always been so kind to everyone, no matter what you were going through." Her voice was sad.

Harry's head dropped. He was ashamed. Ginny was right, he shouldn't be taking this out on innocent people. He knew that Ginny looked up to him; she used to have a crush on him, and he sometimes wondered if she still did. When he thought about it, he really didn't know Ginny as well as he should. He knew that she had a lot of spunk and fight in her, but he had never really gotten to know her on a personal level. He had no right talking to her the way he was.

"I'm really sorry, Gin." He said, and changed the subject. "I'm writing a letter to Malfoy." He hoped that letting her in on what he was doing up would help her forget how rude he had been.

"Oh?" She asked, interested.

"Yeah…All night all I could think about was the letter he wrote me, and this stupid ring." He looked at it. "He is all I can think about!"

"Is that good or bad?" Ginny questioned, as if she was on to something.

"I'm really not sure!" Harry sighed. "It's like… I hate him. I know that, and I can feel that. But at the same time, it's like I have so many questions I want to ask him…a desire to put the past aside and get to know him."

"What did your ring say?" She asked knowingly.

"How did you know it had an engraving?" He looked startled.

"Because I think that's why you're so curious… my Mum's says 'Forever' all the way around the ring, because my Dad was apparently really possessive when they were younger." She giggled. "He never wanted to let her go…and, rumor has it, that in these types of rings, whatever is written on the inside will reflect the marriage. It's never actually been proven, but that's why they've been outlawed. People were starting to put some pretty outrageous things in there."

"Great, so not only is the ring on my finger illegal and never going to come off, but he can actually control my life. My dream come true." Harry mumbled and rolled his eyes. "It says In Omnia Paratus, or, In All Things Prepared." Harry told her.

"Then, you're being prepared for your bonding, then."

"Well, I guess that does makes sense…if the ring forces me, it'll be easier to get along with him." Harry reasoned. "This is all so strange…I feel like I can't ever make any decisions on my own."

"The bond itself will never make you do anything that you don't want to do, deep down in your heart."

"Oh, like I want to consummate with Malfoy!" Harry protested.

"Well, it isn't as if Draco Malfoy is the most hideous Slytherin out there." Ginny giggled. "Actually, I find him quite attractive." She blushed.

"And we're also both guys, and we're enemies!"

"Not anymore, you're not. Although I highly doubt he'll stop his crusade against Hermione…I think he'll step up and see his promises through. If he engraved that saying into your ring, he sure if thinking intelligently about all of this."

"I guess…" Harry said, unsure. "Well," He said, picking up the quill and jotting down a few last words onto the parchment, "I guess we should get to bed."

"Yeah, sleep will do you good." Ginny smiled. "How are you going to send out that letter? You know you're not allowed to use Hedwig.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to just give it to Remus. He delivered the letter and ring to me from Malfoy, I'm sure he can make another trip."

And with that, they went off to bed.

Harry found it particularly hard to sleep that night, with images of Draco Malfoy flowing through his mind.

Malfoy,

I'm not really sure what to say. This is all a lot for me to deal with. At first I told myself that I'd rather die than be bonded to you…but since we're already married, I guess I don't have much of a choice. Then, I was thinking… my friends really seem supportive of this (well, besides Ron) because they don't want to loose me…and it would be selfish of me to back out of this.

I'd like to thank you for you the ring. I hadn't expected that at all, and it was very generous of you.

I hope that we can get through this without killing each other.

I suppose I will see you when we get back to Hogwarts. (I think I may actually be excited to see you…and nervous.)

Enjoy the rest of your summer.

Harry Potter

PS. Ginny just told me that the words you inscribed have a very useful meaning.

Thank you for that. Even though I cannot get you out of my mind for the life of me, I suppose it is for a reason.


	4. Awkward Meetings

The day after Harry had sent out his letter to Draco with Remus, the man came back with another parchment for Harry

The day after Harry had sent out his letter to Draco with Remus, the man came back with another parchment for Harry.

"I'm glad that I can please you," was all the letter had said. It was such a tease to Harry. He had wanted more, and he just knew that this was Malfoy's sick way of playing with Harry's mind for fun.

The last days of summer consisted of the students in the House of Black rushing to finish their summer work. (That is, with the exception of Hermione, who had finished before her vacation, and had been acting as a tutor to the other three).

It was now the day before their return to Hogwarts, and time to do some school shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry could not been happier. This year he really only needed to buy his new books, but just getting out of that gloomy house, surrounded by horrible memories, made for a trip well worth taking.

He was warned by Dumbledore at least a dozen times to stay in Molly and Arthur's sights, making him feel like a small child.

The street was bumbling with people that day. All sorts of witches and wizards were shopping for last minute school supplies, making it rather difficult to maneuver. Luckily, Molly Weasley was not a force to be reckoned with. She was pushing through the crowd yelling "Hurry up!" to the teenagers who were running behind her. Arthur followed up the rear with a grin on his face; his wife sure had many traits of the typical fiery redhead.

It didn't bother Harry that just about everyone was staring at him, probably wondering if he was okay, wondering why they hadn't believed him before about Voldemort's return, wondering if it was true that he was the acclaimed "Chosen One," and what it had been like to witness his God Father…no, he didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't let this bother him.

He merely let the small breeze in the air caress his skin, and smiled, happy to see the sun for once.

After the Weasleys and Hermione stocked up on a few new things that they needed, the group made their way to the bookstore, where they began shifting through the towering stacks of books on the many upper floors of the store.

Harry was on the fourth floor, Arthur at his side, looking for the Defense Against the Dark Arts books he, Ron, and Hermione would need.

His finger lingered over the dusty books, scanning the titles with his eyes, while Arthur spoke about his memories of shopping for Hogwarts supplies.

When he neared the end of the aisle he was in, Harry removed his finger and looked up, ready to move on to the next aisle. Just as he stepped towards the adjacent aisle, (who else but,) Draco Malfoy came around the corner.

Both boys stopped moving, and their eyes met. Draco's blue-silver eyes did not seem nearly as cold as Harry remembered them. Their heights were nearly matching, something that Harry had never noticed until now. The blonde wore tight, dark blue jeans, and a royal blue button down, a type of outfit Harry had never seen Malfoy wear before. He felt underdressed in his own plain black tee and cargo shorts as those blue-silver eyes began to roam over his form as well. Harry then noticed something that made his heart warm without even thinking about it: There, upon Draco's delicate, pale left hand, was a white-gold ring, identical to the one that Harry wore upon his.

Arthur leaned in near Harry's ear. "I'll give you two a few moments alone. Holler if you need anything, I'll be close by." He whispered before walking away.

The married couple remained silent for another minute before the Slytherin laughed, "Well, I certainly got a bargain in this deal. Dumbledore neglected to inform me that you had become even more gorgeous over the summer." He smiled. It was an honest smile, not the sarcastic smirk that Harry normally expected.

Harry blushed but ignored the statement. He searched his mind frantically for something intelligent to say. "You're here alone?" He managed and then mentally slapped himself. Of course he was alone! Both of his parents were in jail, and had (apparently) abandoned him over a year ago.

That famous Malfoy smirk returned, but it didn't reflect in his eyes. "I'm a big boy, Harry, I don't need a flock of gingers watching over me all the time!" He teased.

The remark did not affect Harry the way it should have. He was for too concerned with how it sounded to have his old enemy calling him be his given name instead of having his last name spat at him angrily, or worse still, being called "Scar-head!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, I was only teasing." Draco said when Harry remained silent.

"N-No, it's okay." Harry stuttered. "I know, it's ridiculous."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few more minutes. "I guess I should go." Harry sighed. "If his wife finds out he left me alone, Arthur Weasley is going to be one sorry man." Harry smiled, his face beaming.

Draco returned the smile. "Yeah, go, you shouldn't make them worry."

"Hey, do you know where our Defense Against the Dark Arts books are?" Harry asked.

"Two aisles over, towards the middle of the row, on the bottom." Draco answered. "That's why I'm up here too."

"Alright, thanks. Well…goodbye." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Draco said softly. Harry turned to leave and Draco spoke up again. "Harry, wait!"

When Harry turned back around Draco's soft lips met his in a simple, pure kiss immediately.

Later that night Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud at the memory of their awkward goodbye, the sweet kiss, their goofy smiles once Draco pulled back, and the way he stumbled away, refusing to break eye contact with Draco unless he was out of the aisle.

He laughed at the daze he was in most of the day, and the way he blushed whenever any one asked what was going on with him.

He wondered if it was the ring that made him so happy that the blonde had kissed him, or if his heart was working on its own. He also wondered what it would feel like to really kiss Draco.

Harry was still worried about all of this though, and completely nervous. He had no idea what things were going to be like once they arrived at Hogwarts.

As if being a teenager wasn't confusing enough already, he really didn't need a bond, a marriage, a magical ring, and a maniac named Voldemort screwing him up even more.

It was going to be a long year.

!!I can't believe I managed to put our four chapters so far during midterms!

This chapter was a little shorter, but it served its purpose.

Please review! It really motivates me!

Thanks to everyone who has been reading!!


	5. One Starry Night

As Harry stood on platform nine and three quarters with all of his things, many familiar faces bustled by, most of them afraid

As Harry stood on platform nine and three quarters with all of his things, many familiar faces bustled by, most of them afraid to make eye contact with him. Those who didn't believe him about Voldemort's return before were ashamed to talk to him now. Some people were afraid to talk to him, afraid that being his friend would lead to their demise. The fact that Harry was in contact with a fugitive before Sirius'…no, he needed to be strong today… didn't help either. It didn't bother Harry that much anymore, he was starting to get used to it. It only got worse every year. He didn't like attention anyway, and this let him avoid speaking with people as much as possible. (The only thing worse than being ignored was being gawked at by another percentage of the students who looked up to him as a hero, or who were far too interested in gossip about his life.) Seamus and Dean had greeted him merrily when they saw him on the platform and that was enough for him. As long as he had his friends by his side, he would make it through. He was scared that they would stop talking to him, too, when they found out about the whole situation with Draco, though.

At the thought of Draco, Harry's stomach sank. The night before, Draco had racked his mind again. This time however, it was different. He had flashes of memories the entire night. Draco taunting him and his friends, the duel he had with Draco in second year, how competitive they became when playing quidditch against each other, Draco ratting out Harry and the rest of the DA last year. The thought of it all made him feel queasy. What if all of this kindness from Draco, the letter, the ring…the kiss…what if it was all just an act? Sure, Dumbledore said that Draco wouldn't dare do anything that would jeopardize the bond… but what if it was all some sort of heroic, martyr act for the dark cause?

Nah, Harry amused himself. The only idiot pathetic enough to risk his or her own life for Voldemort is Wormtail.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Molly asked him, knocking him out of his thoughts. She had a look of extreme worry on her face, far worse than he had ever seen in her eyes before. When he nodded, she pulled him into her arms, smothering him in a bone-crushing hug. His face was buried in her bosom, but he could hear her weeping. "I can't believe you kids are growing up so fast! Sixth year! Oh! And Harry, you're married!" She released him and looked into his eyes. "Be careful this year, dear. Do as Professor Dumbledore tells you, and do your very best to connect with Draco." Her eyes softened. "I know that you were thrown into this situation with no say whatsoever, but Harry dear, I truly believe this is going to benefit you greatly. Try to make the best of it." She hugged him one more time, quickly. "Do good in school this year, and don't do anything stupid!" She warned.

Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley could be very bold sometimes, but he knew that she was just very concerned. "Thank you." He said. She turned to say goodbye to Hermione, and then her own children, giving them all similar speeches and deadly hugs. She was like the mother that Harry never had, and he was very grateful for her… even if she was in on this whole bond thing from the beginning.

Arthur Weasley stepped in front of Harry and smiled at him. "Harry, my boy, you sure do have a long, but hopefully exciting, road ahead of you." He patted Harry on the shoulder. "Let me give you a little advice about marriage: Compliments will take you far." The balding man chuckled and winked at Harry. "My best wishes to you, Son." He shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you, Sir. I need them!" Harry laughed.

The train's whistle sounded, indicating that it was time to start boarding. Molly hugged and kissed the cheeks of all the teenagers one more time and waved to them frantically, holding back her tears, as they made their way over to the beautiful vehicle. They handed off their luggage and pets to the cargo workers and boarded the train. Happy faces passed by Harry as the many students made their ways to their favorite spots, excited to be away from their parents and back with friends again. The four friends entered a compartment towards the back of the train, where they typically sat. Immediately, Ron pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and the friends quickly began playing before the train even took off. After a few hands of the game, Harry decided to sit out, opting to stare out the window at the passing landscapes instead. The many pastures, meadows, and forests they passed at a rapid speed made Harry's eyes go cross after some time, but he paid no attention to it the throbbing headache it was giving him. His mind was far away from the scenes. All he could concentrate on was the contradictory feelings in his heart.

They were drawing closer to their destination when there was a knock on the compartment door. Harry thought nothing of it, believing it to be the trolley lady making another round. The door slid open and a slightly familiar voice spoke. "May we come in?" Harry turned towards the door and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing side by side at the opening. They were just as plumb as ever, and just as dumb looking, too.

"I suppose." Hermione said cautiously.

"Hermione, are you out of your mind?" Ron whispered harshly.

"We're not here to hurt you." Goyle spoke again. "We just want to talk." They stepped into the compartment, and spread apart. From behind them, Draco emerged, already dressed in his robes. He stepped elegantly across the compartment and sat next to Harry near the window. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other side of the compartment, near the door and across from the married couple.

"I think I should fill you in on some things." Draco said softly to Harry. "Before we get back to school."

"Like what?" Harry asked with a sigh, upset that he was left out of something yet again. Draco's eyes shifted towards Harry's friends who were sitting on the floor, staring at the couple. He looked back at Harry with questioning eyes, and Harry nodded. "It's okay, we can talk in front of them.

"Damn right you can!" Ron blurted out. "Harry tells us everything, we're his best friends!" Hermione rolled her eyes and put a finger up to his lips, silencing him.

Draco huffed, but continued. "Well, for one, you should know that Dumbledore has arranged for us to live together."

"Oh?" Harry asked, confused.

"In Slytherin… I have my own room."

"SLYTHERIN!?" Ron yelled, standing up. Instantly, Hermione pulled him back down and told him to stop interrupting.

"W-What?" Harry said after a minute.

"I have my own room, Harry. There isn't anywhere else we could stay that would be fair to the rest of the school. He wants us to live together, to strengthen the bond."

"But, Slytherin?! They'll kill me!"

"They won't touch you." Draco said sternly, looking to Crabbe and Goyle, who grunted in agreement. "You will come to find that I have a very influential presence in Slytherin. You are my husband now Harry, and no one is going to do anything to harm you. I will have their necks."

Harry blushed. He thought back to his nightmares from the night before. Had Draco really changed that much? Was he missing something? Did the Order know something else that he didn't? There had to be some reason that they approved of this so much. There had to be some reason why Draco was suddenly so sensitive and kind. "What else?" Harry asked when he was done blushing.

"Tonight is the night." Draco said, sighing. "We will bond tonight, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened and he gulped. "Tonight?"

"Yes. I know it's very short notice, but Dumbledore thought it would be best to do it as soon as possible. He wants to move us in together tonight, but he doesn't want to do that without bonding us first, out of fear that you would hex me." He smiled. "This is like a bandage, really. The quicker we rip it off, the better it will feel."

"I guess… this is all just happening so fast." Harry pouted.

"I have had a lot more time to maul over it, haven't I?" Draco frowned. "I'm sorry about that. I would have told you myself if I could have, but Dumbledore forbade it."

"I'm tired of that man running my life!" Harry fumed.

"Now, now, Harry. He's just looking out for you." Hermione spoke up. Ron mocked her pervious hushing motions, earning a glare from her.

"Granger's right, Harry."

Hermione gasped at this statement. Harry smiled. "You just agreed with Hermione… this world has been flipped upside down, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps so, but you have to remember, Harry, everyone deserves a second chance." Draco smiled and looked to his bodyguard friends. "I should get going, we're going to be there soon. The lot of you need to get changed. I'll see you soon. After the sorting ceremony and dinner, you will be allowed to go to your own house and relax for a bit and freshen up if you'd like. At nine pm sharp we will meet at Dumbledore's office." Draco stood to leave and bent over, kissing Harry full on the lips. "I promise, this will all make sense to you soon enough." With that he and his goons were gone.

Harry looked to his friends who were staring at him with wide eyes. Ginny was red in the face and smiling shyly. "Well you don't see that everyday." Ron said simply, making the group of friends burst out into laughter. "I don't know what's going on…and I don't like it." He said when they all calmed down. "But there's no turning back after tonight, Harry."

The Boy Who Lived chewed on that information for a moment. There was no turning back, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. On one hand, he would be set for life. On the other hand, he would be stuck for life. He looked out the window one more time and glanced up at the stars. They were beautiful that night. Thousands of stars teased him with their dancing. They looked so happy and free. "I don't think I need to turn back." Harry said finally, feeling some sort of strange comfort from the balls of fire and gas above him. "Prophesies happen for a reason, right?" He asked, more so to himself than his friends. "I think I'm going to be okay."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Please review! It makes me happy:D

Thanks for reading!


	6. Draco's Commands

Harry smiled widely as piles of food appeared in front of him in the Great Hall

Harry smiled widely as piles of food appeared in front of him in the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony was over, and dozens of new students lined the Gryffindor table, nervously reaching for the beautiful arrangements of food. Harry's heart warmed, thinking of his first time at Hogwarts. It had all been so new to him- so magical, and life changing. Looking back, he had had no idea how his life would turn out. He thought that being taken away to Hogwarts would serve as an escape from the horrible life he had at his Aunt's house. Little did he know that he would just end up in more stressful situations over the years. Dangerous and miserable situations.

Over at the Slytherin table, Harry saw Draco eating far more respectably than the way he and his friends dug into their food. The blonde looked up and made eye contact with Harry. His blue-silver orbs stood out incredibly amongst his friends. Draco smiled sweetly. His face looked so innocent, so soft. Harry found himself longing to caress his husband's cheek, and broke eye contact for a moment, blushing. When he looked back up, Draco was still looking at him, worry in his eyes. Harry smiled and shook his head, letting Draco know he was okay.

After a moment, Draco wiped his hands and face on a napkin and stoop up. He made his way over to the new first years at his table, and sat down with them, immediately talking about something. Harry laughed. Draco had said that he held a lot of influence in his house… Harry supposed he was trying to secure that.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, a chicken leg stuffed in his mouth.

"Your face." Harry covered, and laughed. "You're such a pig, Ron."

"Agreed." Ginny piped up. "Mum would kill you for your poor table manners." Ron removed the chicken and put it down on his plate. He finished chewing and wiped his face clean. "Much better." Ginny smiled.

"You know, Ginny, I'm starting to think you've joined ranks with Hermione." Ron huffed.

Hermione, who had remained silent, finished chewing the steamed carrots in her mouth before saying "I've come to the conclusion that girls are simply just more intelligent and better behaved than boys."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe your way of doing things isn't always right?"

"Oh please, Ronald. Just eat more slowly."

"No, I think I am going to scarf down this entire bowel of chicken in the next two minutes!" He reached for the bowel sitting in front of him. Hermione slapped his hand.

"Stop it. You're being immature."

"I'M being immature? You're the one playing the whole 'Girls rule, boys drool' card!"

The two continued to bicker while Harry and Ginny laughed at them. The small redhead leaned over to Harry and whispered "Don't you just wish they'd admit they fancy each other already?"

Harry blinked. Ron and Hermione? He would have never guessed that in a million years. But now, sitting across from them as they fought back and forth, Harry could see it. Ron had been very jealous of Krum in fourth year, after all. And he could recall the look on Ron's face when Hermione entered the room in her beautiful dress, her hair done so nicely. He thought back to second year and the way that Ron's face had lit up when Hermione had recovered from her petrified state. He couldn't believe he didn't see this earlier.

With relationships on his mind, Harry searched Draco out again and noticed him walking along the Slytherin table, leaning in every once in a while, saying something quickly to a group of people, moving on, and repeating, all the way down the table. Draco met Harry's eyes as he sat back down and smiled brilliantly. He quickly broke eye contact and began talking to Crabbe and Goyle in a hushed manner. Harry was intrigued by Draco's strange habits, but figured he would find out sooner or later what was going on.

After another twenty minutes of eating and chatting, Professor Dumbledore announced that it was time for the students to head to their houses. He dismissed them by table and Gryffindor was first. Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco as he followed the crowd out of the Great Hall. Draco was also looking at him, a very endearing smile on his face. Harry turned back around, feeling nervous again.

Once in the common room, Harry sat down on one of the large, comfortable sofas and took a deep, slow breathe. All around him, first years were chatting wildly and exploring the tower. Hermione had gone up to her room and pulled out one of her textbooks. Now, she was sitting in front of the fire reading.

"You're studying _already_ Hermione?" Ron mumbled.

"I just want to refresh my memory for class tomorrow. I've already read the first four chapters of this book and-" Hermione was cut off.

"Ugh, you're a freak of nature, Moine, really. No one is that enthusiastic about potions, not even Snape!"

"Snape isn't enthusiastic about anything Ron!"

Ron folded his arms over his chest and huffed. Hermione went back to her reading, and Harry noticed that Ron didn't remove his eyes from the bushy-haired girl by the fireplace. He smiled. Ginny certainly was right, Ron fancied Hermione. Did Hermione feel the same way though? She never really showed signs of it. Sure, she was concerned whenever anything happened to Ron, and she often helped him out with things she really shouldn't…but Hermione was like that with everyone. _Note to self_, Harry thought, _pay more attention to the way Hermione interacts with Ron._

He sat for a while, watching the fire dance. He grew more nervous by the second, and more anxious as well. "I think I'm going to get a shower." Harry told his two best friends. He hoped that the warm water would relax him. He headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and stopped outside of the door that used to be his room. He realized his things wouldn't be in there and sighed. He would have to stay in his robes, no matter how heavy they were in the early September heat, overtop of his trembling, sweating body, plagued by nerves. He sighed and headed towards the bathroom. He was lucky that Hogwarts provided basic soap and shampoo from small nozzles in the showers.

Harry stripped out of his robes, button up, trousers, underwear, and glasses. He tested the water with his fingers, and stepped into the shower when he was satisfied with the temperature. As the steaming drops poured onto his body, he tried to imagine what it would be like living in Slytherin with Draco. He was sure that it was going to be outrageously awkward. He wanted to stay in the tower with his friends. It was his home. It was warm, and a loving environment. If he recalled correctly, the Slytherins lived in a dark, cold dungeon. He somehow managed to shiver under the hot waterfall that cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. Right now, he didn't feel like he was married. But soon he would be bonded to Draco, and he would have to consummate the bond. They would live together and wake up together every morning. They would be forced to get to know each other, and they would work together against Voldemort. Harry leaned his head against the wall. He took deep breaths, trying to regain his composer. He didn't want to look like a complete mess at the ceremony, but he really couldn't help but feel the way he did. Less than a month ago, Harry completely despised Draco Malfoy. Even now, when he couldn't find it in his heart to speak badly of or to his husband, he still knew nothing about him. Harry had never even had more than a simple kiss, how was he expected to have sex with Draco without it being completely and utterly awkward? He hoped that Draco knew a little more about life than he did. And he hoped that Draco wouldn't noticed how incredibly nervous he was.

OOOOOOOOO

At that same moment across the castle, in the dungeons, the freshly showered Draco Malfoy sat in an oversized, black leather armchair. Crabbe and Goyle stood slightly behind him on either side of the chair. In front of him, every member of Slytherin sat around on the various sofas and chairs, and on the floor. Every one of them looked up at Draco expectantly, not daring to speak.

Draco cleared his throat and sat forward in the chair. "Thank you all for obeying my wishes and attending this meeting." He spoke softly. "I have called you all together for a few reasons tonight. First and foremost, I would like to welcome and congratulate all of our first years." He paused, and there was a short applause among the crowd. "For any new students that I didn't have an opportunity to talk to during dinner, let me introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy." There were a few gasps. "Many of you probably know who I am because of my Father's connections with the Dark Lord." A few small heads nodded. "Well then, let me correct you. You will know me now as my own independent person. I am a Malfoy in every sense of the word, but my Father has nothing to do with my successes. Here, you will know me as your leader. You will answer to me, you will come to me for help, and you will never speak poorly of me. This is how it has been for years, and this is how Slytherin will be run until my graduation from this institution. If you have a problem with me, you will find that my strong backing will correct your opinion." Behind Draco, his two bodyguards made fists to give a hint, and a few of Draco's closest friends nudged the first years and laughed. "However, if you support me, I can help you in many ways. I am one of the top students at this school. If you ever need help with homework, I will be there for you. I have connections in all of the houses now, with many teachers, and the outside world. I have amounts of money that will make even the richest of your families look like specks on the social scale. I can get you anything you need or want from anyone. I'm willing to do that for you, as long as you are willing to do things for me." The first years looked up at him nervously. "Tonight, I am asking something from all of you. Whether you've been here for years, or this is your first night in the dungeons…I need you to do something for me." He looked sternly at all of them. "For those of you who haven't heard yet, this may come as a bit of a shock to you… but," He stopped and looked at his ring fondly. "I have been married." He motioned for the crowd to quiet down. They had begun asking him many questions. 'To who?' 'Since when?!' Or saying things such as 'But you're so young!' All of them shut up immediately when Draco asked them to. "To the infamous Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived,' as of July 31st." The room was completely silent. He smirked. "Ah, I love the reaction." Draco stood up and his hovered above the crowd. "And mark my word, if I hear of one incident where Harry isn't treated like family here, you will all suffer greatly. I have my reasons for wedding him, and they are mine alone. I do not want to be questioned about it. I do now want to be lectured about it. You can trust that the Dark Lord already knows; he knows everything. There is no need for you to run home to your Mummys and Daddys about this. All you need to know is that Harry is my husband. He is a Malfoy now. He will be living here, with me, in my room. He will have a duel citizenship of sorts in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. All you need to do is treat him with respect, and there will not be a problem. I highly urge you to follow my instructions, or there will be consequences. We are a family here, a team. We live together, we succeed together, and we fail together. If one of you pisses me off, all of you piss me off. Do you understand?" His eyes looked completely silver as he stared out over his peers. They nodded enthusiastically. "Tonight, I will be bringing Harry back here to the dungeons with me. None of you are to disturb us. Tomorrow morning you will greet him and introduce yourselves politely if you come in contact with him. I hope that you all sleep well tonight. Classes start tomorrow, and I hope it is a good first day for all of you."

Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle and motioned for them to follow him to the door. Once they were out of range from the rest, Draco whispered, "If you hear anything I wouldn't like, put an end to it, and let me know in the morning." They both grunted in agreement.

"Good luck, Draco." Crabbe said.

"Yeah, good luck." Goyle said.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate having you two support me in this, I hope you know that." They nodded and he left with a smile on his face. His speech had gone as planned, and now he was about to be bonded to the beautiful, powerful, and rich Harry Potter. Life was going fairly good for Draco Malfoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mwhaha, I shall make you wait a little longer for the bonding!

Thanks for reading!

Please please please review!!

:D


	7. Fierce Power

When Harry arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office, the Head Master and Draco were already standing in the hallway in front of the large, golden entrance. Harry had left his robes at Gryffindor, leaving him dressed in his black trousers and white button down with his red and gold Gryffindor tie. He was happy to see that the blonde was dressed the same way, his tie being that of Slytherin. Harry had expected that the high-class blonde would be dressed in something more original and expensive, but he was glad for the simplistic style.

"Stop staring, there will be plenty of time for that later." Draco said with a smirk. Dumbledore chucked and Harry turned redder than he ever had before in his life; he was sure of it.

"Well now, follow me, we're going to go outside. There will be far too much magic flying around; it would not be wise to perform this ceremony inside." Dumbledore advised.

Harry and Draco walked side by side behind Dumbledore in silence. It was a long enough walk already just to get out of the large castle and the boy's were growing tired as the castle began to sink out of view. They had been walking for what seemed like forever. Harry didn't recognize the land where they were walking. They were nowhere near the Forest or lake, and neither of them had never been in view. They had exited the rear of the castle and headed in a direction the students never ventured.

Harry had been looking at his feet for some time when Dumbledore spoke "We're here." Harry looked up and saw a reasonable dip in the land that formed a small valley. Below them, many candles speckled the air, floating over the heads of a dozen witches and wizards.

Draco looked to Harry, who upon feeling the set of eyes on him, turned towards the blonde as well. Draco gave Harry a reassuring smile and took his hand. "Don't be nervous." He said. "You're more ready for this than you think." Harry thought of his ring and hoped that Draco was right. Having the blonde's soft, cool hand in his own calmed him slightly.

Dumbledore turned to them and said, "We will descend on this path, and the two of you will stand in the center of the circle they will form." He motioned towards the group below. Relax, everything I going to be fine." Harry could just barely make out that ever-famous twinkle in the man's eyes as he smiled down at them in the darkness.

The teens followed Dumbledore down a narrow dirt path. They were still side-by-side, hands held tightly together. Their bodies were closer now on this path and Harry felt his heart swell. This boy next to him was his husband, the person he would spend his life with, who he would be bonded to this night. Draco was his, whether or not he had chosen this or not. He had someone to potentially love, and he found himself hoping that Draco would learn to love him as well. His entire life, Harry had never felt like he fit in anywhere. He loved his friends dearly, but they all had their own loving families they could go home to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been great to Harry, but it just didn't feel like the same thing. Now though, Harry had a family. Draco was his family now, as strange as that seemed.

As they descended, Harry could feel a change in the atmosphere; one that he just couldn't put his finger on. They reached the bottom of the small valley and made their way towards the crowd, who, just was Dumbledore had said, began forming a circle. Dumbledore stopped and joined the circle. He shooed the boys into the center of the circle and Harry began feeling nervous again. So many eyes were staring at the couple. Harry looked around and noticed many familiar faces.

Molly and Arthur Weasley beamed when Harry made eye contact with them. Remus stood next to them, pride in his eyes. Professors Snape and McGonagall, the heads of the teens' houses, were there as well. McGonagall smiled sweetly as Harry spotted her, before her expression quickly turned back to the serious stone of her usual exterior. Snape looked bored out of his mind and annoyed, just the way he always seemed to be. Remus was standing next to his child hood foe. He waved quickly at Harry and winked, a very mischievous grin on his face that made Harry smile widely. Having one of the Marauders there certainly made him feel better.

"Harry, Draco, the faces that you do not recognize here are from the Allience. These are some of the most influential, power, and intelligent Wizards and Witches in the world. I have asked them here to assure that everything goes just as planned. Now, if you will face towards each other and hold hands, we can begin with the bonding." Dumbledore spoke formally.

Harry faced Draco and took the blonde's free hand that was offered to him. As they stood there in that circle with both sets of hands joined together, Harry came to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was the most beautiful person he had ever encountered- and that thought scared him. The candles' flames reflected off Draco's light colored locks and porcelain skin. His eyes were more blue than ever and they shone with such happiness. Harry could hardly hear the whispered spells that surrounded him for the first few minutes. All he could hear was his own heart beating, threatening to rip out of his chest.

After a few minutes of staring at Draco, Harry managed to listen in on what was going on around him. In unison, all of the elders around him were whispering spells. The spells were changing, Harry could tell, but he could not tell where one stopped and the other started. He did not know what they meant, or why they were saying them. After a few minutes, the unison broke. They each began reciting a different spell, and Harry began to feel enormous amounts of magic flowing through his body. It was as if the spells were ricocheting around the circle; bouncing back and forth off of each other and off of everyone involved. The spells became louder and faster, as if they were competing with each other. The louder and faster they became, the more Harry's body began to hurt, fore the magic was ripping through him at an intense rate and force. Draco squeezed Harry's hands tightly, and the two held onto each other for dear life.

Suddenly, everyone stopped, but the magic seemed to be rushing into the boys' bodies, filling them, ripping through them. After a few moments, colorful clouds of smoke appeared in the air around the boys. The smoke danced about them, and then rushed into them through their pores. Harry's eyes were wide. He had never seen anything like this before. Draco's eyes were opened just as wide, and he threw his head back slightly. Harry tried to enjoy the power the way that Draco was, but found his body very stiff.

Dumbledore levitated two golden cups into the circle and stepped towards the boys. He pulled a small knife out of his robes and asked for their left hands. He pricked Draco's finger first and let a drop of his blood fall into one of the cups. Then, he pricked Harry's finger, and let a drop of his blood fall into the other cup. He held the boys fingers tightly together and whispered a spell. Harry could feel his finger burning. At first he figured that it was salt entering his wound from Draco's hand, but he knew better as his finger grew very hot. Dumbledore released their fingers and took the cups, which had been levitated next to him, into his hands. He swirled the liquids gently and handed the appropriate cups to the boys. Harry was given the one with Draco's blood in it, and vice verse. "Would you like to say anything?" He asked.

Draco smiled. "Harry, we will do amazing things together, I hope you know that. The power that you feel now, our power will be close to this. With time, commitment, and cherishing, we will find happiness in every sense of the word. I promise you that." He said, his smile growing wider.

Dumbledore looked expectantly at Harry, who could hardly breathe let alone speak. He whispered ever so softly "In Omnia Paratus." And gave Draco an endearing smile. He wanted to say more. He wanted to profess the feelings in side of him, the strange discoveries and unbearable urges he was feeling towards the blonde, but he couldn't. His body was locking up; the power was proving to be too much for him. He figured it was for the best though- he might have embarrassed himself.

"Drink." Dumbledore spoke, and they did. Hermione had been right. These potions were actually bearable. With the French Vanilla smell and taste, as well as the thick texture, Harry compared it to the likes of a milk shake in his mind. Dumbledore hurried back to his spot in the circle and the boys slowly drank the thick potions.

The voices around them began to chant in unison very loudly and sternly:

A Deo et Rege. Pro hac vice. Pleno iure. Ne cede malis. Novus ordo seclorum. Nulli expugnabilis hosti. Per angusta in augusta. Vinculum unitatis. Virtute et armis. Agape! Agape! Agape! Vincit omnia amor.

The last statement was a soft whisper that echoed in the circle. Harry felt a blast of magic sent toward him, and he could hardly handle it anymore. Just as he finished the last drop of the potion, his eyes rolled back into his head and be began to feel very faint. The cup fell from his grasp to the ground, soon followed by Harry himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey guys! Sorry this took a couple of days to get out, I had a really busy weekend and for some reason, I started writing an informal autobiography on my livejournal haha. Well, this chapter may have been boring for some of you, but it has its importance, and it had to be done!

Please review, it seriously makes my day!


	8. Knowledge and Passion

Harry awoke to a pair of blue-silver eyes hovering close to his face. He felt very light headed and his body was sore, inside and out. Draco smiled down at him, but Harry could see tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"How long was I out?" Harry asked, sitting up slowly, using his elbows to prop himself up.

"Just a minute or two." Draco said and brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry noticed the older witches and wizards standing around him, jogging his memory. "The power…it was just too much." He said softly.

"Ah!" Dumbledore spoke. Draco helped Harry off the ground and Harry looked at his headmaster for answers. "As I hoped."

"Hoped?" Harry asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, Harry. Your inability to handle such a magnitude of power entering your body proves that you have a magnificent power inside of you already. It is a great sign of things to come."

Harry brushed dirt off of his trousers and back, and then looked around. _What now? _He thought to himself. Remus stepped toward Harry and pulled him into a hug. He whispered into his ear "Your father would be proud of you." Harry wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, but smiled anyway. He loved being told that, and he loved having Remus around.

Over the next ten minutes Harry was introduced to all of the witches and wizards that helped out in the ceremony. He could tell with each handshake that these were indeed very power people. The President of the Alliance, Demetrius Beaumont, turned to Dumbledore as he shook Harry's hand and said, "You are correct, Albus, he is a very powerful boy indeed." Harry couldn't believe his ears. This man, from forth he could feel enormous amounts of power flowing, was calling him powerful? Harry blushed and looked towards Draco when he let go of the President's hand.

"Well then," Dumbledore said as he saw Harry gazing at his husband. "I would imagine the two of you have less than an hour until…" He smiled knowingly. "Until the last phase of the bond decides to…kick in." He chuckled merrily to himself as Harry paled; completely embarrassed that Dumbledore was announcing this in front of everyone.

Draco, who over heard Dumbledore's warning, walked over to Harry and said, "I guess we should go." Harry nodded and looked at Remus as a way of saying goodbye. His father's friend gave him a thumbs up, embarrassing Harry even more.

"Take the path back out of this valley, and walk directly forward until you see the castle come into view, then you will know where to go." Dumbledore advised. His eyes darkened and he spoke again in a very stern tone, "You must never come back here again. Promise me that boys." They both nodded their heads in agreement and headed off. Harry wondered why Dumbledore had been so serious and why they couldn't go back. Then he wondered why anyone would want to come back, it was far too long of a walk anyway, he mused himself.

Harry and Draco walked in silence for the first few moments. Harry was still feeling dizzy, but his body felt better after they left the valley. As for his emotions, Harry wasn't sure how he felt anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

Harry shook his head.

"Harry… you can tell me." The blonde stopped walking and grabbed Harry's arm, stopping him as well. Draco looked into Harry's green eyes, begging him to open up.

Harry sighed and broke eye contact. "Draco, I know nothing about you, other than the fact that we're enemies!" He said, his voice loud.

"Past-tense please, Harry. We're not any more. If we were, I can assure you I would not help you defeat the Dark Lord. I'm risking so much to do this. I'm lying to so many people, and avoiding the Dark Lord at all costs. Yes, I'm gaining things out of this bond, but I'm also loosing things." Draco pleaded.

Harry continued to look at the ground. "I know nothing about you." He sighed. He began to walk again, slowly, and Draco followed. "I don't know your favorite color or food. I don't know what you like to do for fun, or what your favorite class is. I certainly don't know why you are so different now than you were a few months ago, or why you seem so happy to be stuck with me." Harry continued.

Draco smiled, but Harry didn't see, he was still looking down. "My favorite color is gray, and I particularly like French cuisine, although I certainly don't get that here." Draco chuckled. "I like to read- I read all the time. And flying, as you should very well know. I enjoy skiing in Switzerland during Christmas break, though I doubt I'll be doing that this year- what with my parents in jail and being married and all." He chuckled again. "My favorite class is potions. I adore the tedious work that goes into it, it relaxes me." Harry looked up and made a face. "I know, I know. You hate it." Draco sighed. "And I'm different because a lot has happened over the past few months that you will find out when the time is right." Harry glared at him. "Stop being a baby, it's not important that you know." Draco changed the subject. "And I'm happy to be bonded to you because you're a good catch, Harry Potter." Harry smiled at the blonde, shocked. "You're strong, powerful, and intelligent when you try," Draco chuckled, "Completely gorgeous, and one of the most brave, sincere, and loving people I have ever met. And don't you think for a second that I never noticed all of this before just because I treated you the way I did."

Harry couldn't control the broad smile that spread across his face. Draco took Harry's hand in his own, and Harry squeezed it. "Thank you." Harry whispered, and immediately broke out in laughter.

"What?" Draco asked, taken off guard.

"Your favorite color is _GRAY_!?!" He practically giggled. "That's depressing!"

"Oh hush, gray is a beautiful color, and I look good in it." Draco boasted. Harry continued to laugh. "I bet I can guess your answers." Draco challenged, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Go for it."

Draco smirked, he loved a good challenge. "Your favorite color is green. I see you wearing it all the time. I'm thinking it might be my new favorite as well now that I get to look into your beautiful eyes all the time." Draco chuckled when Harry blushed. "Your favorite food is probably something simple…like chicken, because you haven't seen that there are better things out there." Harry blushed again and Draco smirked. "So I'm right? Brilliant!" Harry nodded. "I have seen you playing chess with Weasley more times than I can count, but I know your true passion is Quidditch. And I bet you were extremely upset the past two years because of the cancellations," Harry's face grew angry at the memory. "And your favorite subject…" Draco thought for a moment. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you're naturally good at it, and you wouldn't have started Dumbledore's Army last year if you didn't feel the class was that important." Draco finished.

"You're very observant." Harry said, impressed.

"What can I say, you fascinate me, Harry Potter." Draco beamed.

"I really don't get you." Harry laughed.

"You don't have to."

"But I _want_ to."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and spoke softly, "You will in time. I'm a very complex person, but I assure you, there is a reason behind every single thing I do."

The castle was growing closer, and Harry was beginning to understand Dumbledore's warning. His hormones began to rage, but he fought them off. "I think we should walk faster." Harry said shyly. Draco's eyes widened with realization after a moment of wonder and laughed. He nodded and the couple pick up their pace considerably.

The moment the boys made it into the castle Draco pulled back on Harry's hand, preventing him from hurrying off any further. The blonde had a mischievous look in his eyes, and he was smiling widely. He backed against the door they had just closed, and pulled Harry close to him. Harry felt completely comfortable. All of his nerves were gone. His lips hovered near Draco's as he stared into his blue eyes. Their breathing was heavy, and Harry could tell that Draco was now feeling the same hormonal surge that he was. He closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Draco's soft lips tenderly. Draco put his left hand on Harry's face, as their kiss grew more passionate. The soft fingers felt like heaven to Harry. Wet lips continuously met, hot breaths mixed, and passion flared in Harry.

Harry broke the kiss, his chest heaving. "Draco, we have to go." He smiled. Draco nodded and kissed Harry once more before tugging him off towards the dungeons, which were thankfully closer to the back exit than Dumbledore's office had been.

Harry wasn't sure if it was the bond or the engraving in his ring that was making him so natural at this, but he was grateful for it. The couple nearly fell down the stairs to the dungeons, laughing the whole way. And when they reached the portrait hole that protected Slytherin, Draco had to fight Harry off of him in order to mumble the password.

Draco was pleased to see that his people had followed his demands, and no one was in the common room that night. He led Harry down a flight of stairs towards the back of the common room and mumbled another spell as Harry pushed him into the door, worshipping his neck with kisses. The door swung open and Draco stumbled backwards, but Harry caught him. They stood smiling at each other for a moment before Harry reached back and closed the door.

From that moment on Harry knew that some sort of magic was working over him. He knew exactly what to do, and how to do it. He knew just what Draco liked, and Draco knew just what he liked (something that Harry didn't even know himself until that night). Somehow Harry just _knew _that in order for the bond to be complete, they would _both_ have to be dominant partners that night.

And as they finished, and an unbelievable orgasm overcame Harry, an even more astounding amount of power began to flow between him and the blonde beneath him. It was an amazing source of power that didn't hurt the way the power did in the valley. It was refreshing, protective, and pleasing. Harry looked down at Draco whose pale cheeks were flushed. He seemed even more beautiful now than he did earlier in the night, which was a beauty hard to top. Harry smiled and Draco returned the smile, just as amazed at the feeling. Harry collapsed next to Draco and realized he could feel the blonde's heart beating, and he was hardly touching him. Their bond gave them a great connection, and as Draco snuggled up to Harry's side, soft blonde locks falling onto Harry's strong, sweaty chest, Harry knew that he was going to enjoy discovering all of the aspects of their bond.


	9. Emotional Reactions

A/N: Wow, I owe you all the biggest apology, but I promise, I have an excuse. At the beginning of April, the day after my birthday, my friend's father passed away unexpectantly. I then took almost a week off from classes to be with him. As if it wasn't hard enough to watch one of my best friends suffering that way, I then had to catch up with all of my missed work. I continued to go home every weekend from then on and spend time with my friends. Though the experience was extremely sad, it really helped everyone to come together. Finals were right around the corner and I had to study like crazy. Sadly, by the time summer came around I had completely forgotten about this story.

Well, I'm now a sophomore in college and 19 years old. I spent the summer working and spending a lot of time with a few close friends, going to the beach, etc. I also read the Twilight Saga this summer. Amazing! When I was finished however I decided to go back and read my fanfiction 'The Wicked.' When I did so I saw another story on my page that I did not remember writing at all…this one, of course. So I reread it and felt completely terrible. I have spent the last week editing past chapters and writing this new one! This is double the length of past chapters, so I hope you guys don't hate me TOO much.

Enjoy!

It was the best sleep Harry ever had. Madam Pomfey's dreamless sleep draughts had nothing on the way the bond had put Harry into such a blissful sleep. He hadn't woken up at all – not to use the bathroom, not to get more comfortable, nor for a glass of water. No nightmares or even peaceful dreams interrupted Harry's mind after the bond had been completed. He didn't feel as if the sleep lasted a few seconds like he might have normally when not having dreams. He also didn't feel as if the sleep had lasted days, as he sometimes did if he had slept in too long on the weekends. No, this sleep had been completely perfect. His muscles were relaxed, his heart beat steady, and he felt fully energized and refreshed.

To add to his bliss, Harry was also oh so comfortable, a feeling he often had trouble finding whenever he wasn't in the air. He realized, without opening his eyes, that he owed thanks to Draco for this. The blonde was nuzzled into Harry's side, hair fanned across Harry's bare chest, and a pale hand resting on Harry's stomach. Common sense aside, Harry knew it was Draco because he could feel his presence. Draco's scent was much stronger than Harry remembered it had been last night. He could hear Draco's heart beating, though his ear was not near his husband's chest. And though he had no idea how it was possible to tell, he knew Draco was awake.

"How long have you been up?" Harry tested, eyes still closed. He found his new senses impeccable and fascinating, and wanted to learn more about them. A smile spread across Harry's face when Draco answered.

"Almost an hour. I was going to wake you if you didn't get up soon. I should warn you, I forgot to tell you that we've been permitted a late start. Dumbledore figured the bond would knock us out and informed our professors we'd be missing our morning classes."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Almost time for lunch. Dumbledore said the need for sleep came from the amount of power already entering our already very powerful bodies. That explains why you slept longer, mister 'Chosen One." Draco joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry sighed contently. "So you just stayed here for an hour, doing nothing?"

"I wasn't doing _nothing_." Draco laughed. "I was studying the freckles on your arms. I was tracing your fingerprints. I was listening to you breath, letting my head rise and fall with your chest. I listened to your heartbeat. It's rather loud. I believe it's one of the effects of the bond."

"Yeah, I think so." Harry added shyly. "I can hear yours from over here." He smiled.

Draco nodded on Harry's chest. "And I've been smelling you. Breath-taking, really. I never realized how masculine you are. You have a very husky smell, I like it. Also very intense, do you agree?"

"Yes, another new talent of ours." Harry said, blushing at Draco's praise.

"You're heart beat is speeding up, Harry."

"W-What?" Harry knew it. He could feel it in his chest, pounding with excitement. The way Draco was talking to him now, and the way he had talked to him last night, was unlike any praise he had gotten before. Sure, he was good at magic, sure he survived the killing curse…but no one ever talked about how attractive Harry was. No one ever paid attention to the minute details of his body. No one had ever told him he smelled good. He chose to play it off and change the subject. "You must have been really bored."

"No, I rather enjoyed it. I feel like I know you better now. I know that must sound crazy."

"No." Harry said, opening his eyes for the first time as he felt Draco's head move to look at him. It really amazed him out the blonde could look so put together and perfect after last night's activities and sleep. It was is if Draco was just naturally perfect, something Harry would have never wanted to believe. Grey eyes peered at him with interest. "No, I think I understand. I probably would have done the same thing, to be honest. It's like we're _married_ but we didn't have time to get used to each other the way normal couples do." Couples, he mused. Were they really a couple? That was up for discussion. "You know? We didn't have some big gushing relationship where we got to know each other. By this stage, most couples know each other inside and out." There was that word again.

"Yeah, but we've got the rest of our lives for that, no worries." Draco said casually before sitting up. "But for now, we've got a lunch to eat and classes to attend."

Harry laughed, both shocked and amused by the way Draco threw around talk of their marriage like it was no big deal. "I'm not really hungry, I feel amazing." Harry said and sat up, too. "But Ron and Hermione probably think you've killed me." He laughed again. "Maybe going to lunch is a good idea." Draco bopped Harry over the head with a pillow before going to shower.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Harry, I promise." He whispered as he slipped out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Walking into the Great Hall was like a slap in the face to Harry. Draco had held his hand the whole way there, which had had a strange calming effect on Harry's nerves. It was going to be hard to face his friends questions when he didn't particularly want to answer them, especially with how completely different he felt now compared to the night before.

Draco had let go of Harry's hand as they reached the door, a little too late, as those who were still in the corridor had certainly not missed it. Those who were already in the hall for lunch stared very blatantly at the couple that walked in together but quickly departed to sit at their own tables. Couple? Hmm. Well, it did sound nice.

Harry knew that A. News of their marriage had spread faster than he had estimated, or B. People were merely shocked to see the Slytherin Prince and the Boy Who Lived walking into the Great Hall, side by side, no henchmen or friends, looking rather relaxed, and not bickering or hexing each other. Maybe it was even a mixture of both, he wasn't sure.

Harry's nerves came back as he avoided eye contact with everyone and sat down across from Ron and Hermione (between Ginny and Neville and facing away from the Slytherin table) as quietly as possible. It seemed as if all eyes were on him. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked exciting and expecting, clearly wanting details of the bond. Some of the others look disappointed or disgusted, some looked confused, while the rest looked amused. Harry wondered what misinformation Hogwarts students had heard about his inconvenient situation, but didn't dare ask.

"Later." He mumbled to his friends, fighting against the blush that threatened to flood his cheeks. Harry dug into his food for a distraction, though he really didn't feel that hungry. He tried to bloc out the growing chatter. Were people aware that he wasn't deaf, or did they just not care? He could hear all kinds of wild whispers around him.

_Do you think it's really true? Are they really married?_

_Why would Harry fall for him? Doesn't he know Draco's evil?_

_Did they even see each other over the summer? They sure didn't court for very long!_

_Who do you think catches? Harry, obviously. Do you think Draco would ever submit to anyone? Please._

_Laughter._

The last one had come from the Hufflepuff table and wasn't exactly a whisper. Harry was sure half the Hall had heard it and could no longer stop his blush. Weren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be kind and reserved?

With a sigh, Harry tried to relax and ignore everything around him. He took a few deep breaths, attempting to push down new feelings of anger. How could Dumbledore have forced him into this? Harry hated Draco. He hated the bloody git. He'd been mocked by Draco for years, hexed by Draco, insulted by Draco. Draco's father nearly got Ginny killed Harry hated everything Draco believes in and everything Draco stood for. And yet, as he sat fuming about the past he couldn't help but notice the blonde was no longer "Malfoy" in his mind, and the way his name made Harry's heart skip a beat.

Suddenly a new kind of blush graced his face as he remembered the racy events of the previous night and how amazing it had felt. Last night, it had not mattered that Draco Malfoy was the one who had pleasured Harry so well. Harry tried to convince himself that the bond had been solely responsible for the way his hormones had surged after the ceremony, but doubt filled his mind when he recalled how happy he felt holding Draco this morning.

Content and peaceful. The exact feelings Harry could use right now.

He concentrated on nothing but Draco, wondering if he would still feel so in tune with him from across the large, crowded room. He reached out with his imagination, picturing Draco beyond the laughing Hufflepuffs, sitting with his bodyguards talking about whatever it is Slytherins talk about.

With a gasp, Harry realized that he could very much feel Draco's consciousness and presence two tables over. He could even smell the boy, his scent wafting through the air, much, much stronger than the other scents, even that of the food in front of him in front of him And just barely (though he wasn't sure if his mind was only playing tricks on him,) Harry could hear Draco's heart beating through all of the gossip surrounding him.

Harry nearly screamed when Ginny touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to startled you." She said, her voice dripping in worry. "It's just…you've stopped eating, your yes were closed for so long we thought maybe you had fallen asleep sitting up. But then you started smiling. And Ron asked you a question and you didn't even hear. No offense, but you can't even seen to keep You-Know-Who out of your head, but suddenly you're a master at ignoring people?" Ginny sounded skeptical.

Harry ignored the youngest Weasley's remark and concentrated on her description of his behavior. He didn't remember closing his eyes, though he supposed he had since he couldn't remember seeing anything outside of his imagination either. He also didn't remember smiling, yet he felt very happy despite the embarrassment and anger he had just experienced. Ron's voice had never made it to his ears. It, like all of the gossip, had become a low mumble mixed with too many voices to be comprehendible, and had been drowned out by Draco's heart beat.

"Er…sorry, Ron. What is it you said?" Harry asked, trying to focus on his best mate.

Ron grinned, "Just asking you how outer space is." The redhead chuckled. "Did'ya bring me back a gift? Hope it isn't the History of Mars book. Hermione will be _so_ jealous." He said sarcastically. Ginny giggled while Hermione huffed, but otherwise ignored Ron's jab.

"I wasn't day dreaming." Harry said, not laughing for Hermione's sake, though he had wanted to. "I was just…well, it was rather strange. I'll explain later." He went back to eating and avoided Hermione's curious and concerned gaze.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of lunch had gone smoothly for Harry. He let himself be intoxicated with Draco's scent and presence. His friends, of course, were nearly ignored, but it was the only way Harry could keep from dying of embarrassment. When the others were finished eating, Hermione had asked Harry to talk with she and Ron outside. (How convenient it is that the friends have a free period at that time and how upset Ginny had been as she trudged off to class mumbling something about missing out on all the "good stuff.")

They had made their exit very smoothly from the Great Hall (well that is until they reached the doors and Harry threw a glance over his shoulder at Draco and grinned brightly, leaving the Hall in an uproar of gossip.)

Currently, the Golden Trio sat on a bench in the courtyard. Very few others were outside, and those who were (much to Harry's relief) were out of earshot.

"So let's have it." Ron said very bluntly from Harry's left side.

"Baby steps, Ron, baby steps." Hermione said from the right. Harry smiled. Apparently, Hermione had lectured Ron all night about how to act toward Harry after the bond.

"No, it's fine." He said. "But I'm not really sure what you want to know."

Ron stood up and began playing with the leaves on a nearby bush. "Well, um, did you… er, complete the bond?" He asked, ears tomato red.

"Of course they did, Ron. Honestly, do you ever pay attention? Once it's started they _have_ to consummate it. No way around it, really. The magic kind of takes over."

Harry found his own cheeks growing a little red. This was the part he had been dreading the most. Well, best to get it over with. "Yes, Hermione's right," He spoke, "This strange kind of force made it all happy very smoothly, but I'd rather not go into details."

"Oh, well," Hermione was caught off guard. "Everything was alright this morning, though? That's what's important."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "A little too good, really."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked. He was now sitting on the ground in front of the bench playing with a pebble he had found there. "Wasn't it awkward?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. I felt very content when I woke up. Draco and I were talking as if we never hated each other."

"But you do!" Ron protested.

Hermione sent him a glare. "I believe it's expected that the two of you will find it much easier to get along now." She explained. "You share something very intimate, something n one can touch. It's very powerful but also very delicate and dangerous. If the bond left you as you were, you and Malfoy may very well have killed each other. I only wish there was some way to predict everything about your bond. Each one is very different, though I suspect yours will be one of the strongest in history."

"Why?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"Well, just look at who's involved!" Hermione laughed. "You're Harry Potter for goodness sake, and though I hate to admit it, Draco Malfoy is brilliant and a rather talented wizard himself." She paused. "And just the reason for the bond stands as evidence."

Harry thought back to the bonding ceremony, the way he could feel extraordinary amounts of power following into and between he and Draco, and the way it had knocked him out because he was already full of so much power – but he could no longer experience it. Why? He voiced his concerns to Hermione, detailing the ceremony to his friends.

"Hmm, that is peculiar, but I'm sure there is a very simple explanation for it. Maybe it only seemed so intense because it was newly entering your body." Hermione thought out loud. "Well, we'll figure it out. How about we go to the library after dinner and read up on bonds?"

Ron groaned. "Hermione, it's the first day of classes, give me a break!"

"No one said you have to come along, Ron, but if you're Harry's friend you should be please to help him!" Hermione snapped out.

Harry laughed, shaking his head and standing up.

"What?" His friends asked.

"Nothing, you two just bicker way too much." He began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned and Harry turned back around. "You haven't told us everything yet."

"Yeah, like why you were acting like such a goof at lunch." Ron teased.

"We'll talk about it during the research, I promise. I'm going to go and find Draco before next class. I'll see you soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry didn't realize he had no idea what the Slytherin password was before reaching the portrait hole. "Great." He mumbled. For a few moments he paced around in front of the laughing man caressing a rather large snake that was wrapped around his neck, willing himself to try to remember Draco's mumbled works between their kisses the night before. No such luck.

"Potter?" A deep voice called from down the hall. Goyle and Pansy Parkinson were heading his way. "Didn't Draco give you the password?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Er-yes. But I forgot." He forced himself not to blush.

"Hangman." Goyle said and the portrait grumbled before swinging open.

'Thanks." Harry said hesitantly, noting this was certainly new –Harry Potter thanking Gregory Goyle for helping him out. How amusing this would have been without the bond.

The three walked into the common room and Harry also observed that Parkinson looked rather miffed, avoided looking at Harry, and never spoke. She dashed off to the girls' dormitory as soon as she could. That rewarded what could only be described as a disproving grunt from Goyle, much to Harry's confusion.

Harry couldn't see Draco in the common room. Most of the lounging sixth and seventh year Slytherins ignored Harry and went about life as if their enemy wasn't in the room. Many of them had teased him over the years, and even hexed him a time or two. But now things were completely different. Draco's doing, Harry was sure.

Harry began to walk toward Draco's room. A girl with rather long brown hair and ice blue eyes spoke up as Harry passed by her.

"Hello." She said, getting up from the floor where she had been sitting, reading a textbook. "I'm Melanie Crimswood." She put her hand out for Harry to shake. He hesitated, a little freaked out by the kind words riding a harsh voice. It made Harry wonder how much will power she was using not to hex him. Not wanting to be rude, he shook her hand quickly. "I'm a seventh year, it's a…pleasure to finally meet you. Welcome to Slytherin." She went back to her textbook in the blink of an eye.

Harry almost laughed, wondering why on Earth the girl had put herself through so much torture. Amused, he continued on his way. Right as he reached the stairs leading to Draco's room, the blonde came to the top step.

"Well, hello." Draco said, smiling. "You're just in time to walk with me to Transfiguration."

"That was the plan." Harry smiled back.

He had no idea why he was so comfortable and happy in the Slytherin common room. He had expected Draco to act like his usual, cold self around the other Slytherins. The others in the room gave curious glances at the married teens as they conversed, but looked away whenever Draco made eye contact with them. None of them spoke.

"Well good, let's go then, if we get there early and we can sit in the back and avoid being stared at." Draco chuckled.

"That sounds very good. Lunch was a nightmare." Harry sighed and they began to make their way out of the common room. "Were you alright?"

"Of course." Draco sounded taken aback. "I'm used to people gossiping about me. I thought you would be too."

"I am but-" Harry was cut up as Goyle came up to them by the portrait hole.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said before leaning towards Draco's ear and whispering something for a few moments, too low for Harry to hear.

Draco frowned. "Very well, I expected as much. I'll take care of it later. Thank you, Goyle." Goyle nodded and walked off.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Never-you-mind, it's nothing I can't handle." Draco smiled and opened the portrait hole, indicating for Harry to go first. "Off to our first class as married men." The couple smiled at each other and laughed.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they walked off to Transfiguration in cheerful moods.


End file.
